Seperate Lives, Identical Hearts
by Tsuki-Chan1
Summary: Okie people, I FIXED the first chappie! =D Bulma must fix Trunks' time machine, but it"ll take a few weeks. When a bad accident occurs with Chibi Trunks, Trunks meets the girl he grows to love, Rei Hino. But, Trunks must go home to the future, yet he want


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Rant, er, Note: Well lookie here! o.O 'Tis my first ff.net fic! ^^;;; Yup! This"ll be a crossover ficcy! Yay!Crossovers are the best!!! o_0;   
  
Okay people, imagine if Trunks was going to go home soon after Cell was defeated, but he ended up meeting the   
girl of his dreams a little while before Bulma finished fixing the machine. Do you see it? DO YOU INVISION IT?!?!?!? O_O; Funimation Guy:Wait...iyour/i writing this fanfic? I can't allow a person ready to be put into an asylum write a fanfic using our characters!!!! Who knows what"ll happen o_O'  
Tsuki: First of all, I"m not just using your charries...I"m also using Naoko Takeuchi's ^_^;(Wait...is Sailor Moon part of Funimation too??? O_O;)And second, I am inot/igoing to an insane asylum! x.X And as long as I"m not claiming these characters as my own, I"m writing fiction about them!!! And that, Mr.Funimation person, is exactly what fanfiction is!!!!!!   
Funimation Guy:*Mumbles incoherantly and walks away*  
Tsuki:As I was saying...The girl of his dreams is none other than Rei Hino, one of the inner sailor senshi. They both eventually find love, but Trunks has to leave soon. Rei wants to go with him, but the other senshi need her to fight with them. Will these two find a way to be with eachother for? Or, will the ties of reality keep them apart? Okie, that sounded weird...O_O;;; There's also a new villian afoot, trying to bring good and justice to an end!!!.  
  
So, as you can see, I sadly don't own Funimation or Sailor Moon or anything for that matter. X______X And If I did own all of this stuff, Pigs would be flying and computers would giggle when you turn them on O.O So, I don't own anything.  
  
Alright people, DON'T start flaming me, because this"ll probably suck, since I have NOT been creative lately! :P Hey, my mind is elsewhere, okay? I"m trying to learn everybody's part in our school's play X.X Yea, if you see that some charries might seem out of character or just acting plain strange, but it's only because I"m strange!!! ^^;;; So, if you like proper little girls in pink dresses going to tea parties, you will bNOT/blike this fic.  
  
Yes, I know the chapters are short, DEAL WITH IT.  
  
Hehe, this ficcy is inspired by DTN!!! Because she told me to write a Trunks/Rei ficcy! Plus she's been verynice to me, so Arigatou DTN!!!!!! *Glomps DTN*  
  
Well, this chapter has a lot of mayhem and chaos. Trunks must babysit Chibi Trunks. What sounds like such and easy task will soon turn into a job for the Z and Sailor senshi to handle.  
  
Btw, do any of you read Animerica Magazine? Waii! You don't? Well then go to your nearest Sunset Mall(or any   
place that you think has anime stuff) and bGET AN ISSUE!!!/bIt's got awesome stuff! o_0  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.:Chapter 1-The Babysitting Catastrophe :.  
  
Bulma took a sip of her tea. She looked down at the time machine. The time machine that Trunks needed to get back   
home. She sighed. Trunks walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Er...you can fix it, right?" Trunks asked. Bulma sighed again.  
  
"I"m pretty sure I can fix it, but It"ll take about...three weeks," Bulma decided. Trunks' jaw dropped.   
  
"That long?" Trunks said with disbelief.  
  
"Well, are you in a rush?" Bulma asked. Trunks sighed this time.  
  
"I guess not," He said. Bulma smiled.   
  
"But hey! You can stay here for awile, and maybe I can convince Vegeta to have a barbecue or something!   
We"ll invite the Sons and everyone else! It"ll be fun." Bulma walked away to get more tea.   
  
"I hope she finishes earlier than she said," Trunks thought. "I want to get home to mother. Er, my other mother," He corrected himself. He was refering to the Bulma in the timeline he lived in, of coarse. ((No duh x.X))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, since you have to stay longer," Vegeta said in an agitated tone, "I guess you might as well go train."  
  
Trunks slowly smiled at a father-son moment thing.((Don't ask o.o)) "With you?"  
  
"No, by yourself. Since Bulma is working on that time machine thing, you and I have to take turns   
watching over the baby." Vegeta pouted.  
  
"Oh," Trunks said flatly.  
  
"And it's my turn first!" Vegeta said. He quickly ran over to the gravity chamber leaving Trunks to sweatdrop.   
  
Trunks walked inside the house. Bulma quickly explained that she had to go to the store to get a new screwdriver   
before she started fixing the machine. She quicky took out a Dino-Cap and ran out of the house, leaving Trunks to take care of the baby Trunks((o.0))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi Trunks smiled and picked up his rattle as Trunks entered the room. He started shaking the yellow rattle that he held in his small hands, making a unsteady rythm. Trunks smiled with him. The happiness was broken when Chibi Trunks suddenly had tears in his eyes. This lead to screaming.  
  
The baby kept on crying. Trunks suddenly looked down on the floor to see if the baby dropped his rattle, but he  
found out that Chibi Trunks had his rattle the whole time.  
  
"Ow!" Trunks said. The rattle fell to the floor. Trunks frowned and looked up at the baby again.   
  
"He must"ve thrown it at me," Trunks thought. The baby's cries started to get a little louder.   
  
"$hit," Trunks muttered to himself. "What could he want? I know!!! Maybe he needs his diaper changed," Trunks   
thought. He ran to get a fresh diaper from the bathroom. Chibi Trunks picked up his baby bottle.  
  
Trunks came back into the room, holding a fresh diaper. "Don't worry Trunks, I got you a new-" Chibi Trunks furiously threw his empty baby bottle at Trunks. The bottle hit Trunks' right eye.((o.0 Can ya believe it? -.o))   
  
"...!"((Wtf does that mean anyway? I don't even know why I put that there o_o;)) The bottle landed on the fluffy rug that was on the floor of Chibi Trunks' room once again.   
"He's sure strong, for a little kid...heh, he's got that saiyan blood 'raging' through him."  
  
Trunks picked up the plastic bottle. That's when he noticed something. The bottle was empty.((Like I stated many times before x.-)) Trunks smiled and picked up the crying baby from his crib.  
  
"So, you're thirsty, huh?" Trunks asked Chibi Trunks. He took the baby into the kitchen, where he reached into the refrigerator.   
  
"No, no, that's not it...Aha!!!!!" Trunks grabbed the baby formula from the lower part of the refrigerator. Little did Trunks know, Bulma has recently been working on a strange experiment...  
  
Trunks poured the formula into the baby bottle. He clamped the bottle tightly, so it would stay on. Chibi Trunks clapped his hands with delight.  
  
"Here you go..." Trunks placed the bottle in front of the baby. Chibi Trunks instantly grabbed the bottle and happily started drinking.  
  
The clock tolled the signal that it was 2:00 PM. Trunks decided that two hours was enough for him. He left the baby alone to drink his bottle and ran over to the gravitational chamber.   
  
"Dad!" Trunks banged on the door. "C'mon! It's your turn to watch over the baby!"   
  
"No!!!!" Vegeta roared back through the door. "I"m not done! Watch the stupid kid yourself!"   
  
"But we had a Deal!!!!!!" Trunks yelled back. There was no replying answer. Trunks slowly walked back inside.   
  
The baby was still at his hi-chair, but he was looking sick. His face was sort of green, and he was crying again.  
Trunks got worried.   
  
"Oh no," Trunks said to himself. "What happened now? Maybe...he should take a nap or something," Trunks thought. He picked up the sobbing baby again, and he walked back into the playroom where the baby Trunks slept.   
He carefully placed the baby down on the soft crib that he slept in. The baby was softly crying, but slowly shut his eyes to sleep. Trunks ran out of the room in panic.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bulma's gonna kill me if he's sick!"   
  
Trunks finally got Vegeta out of the training room and told him what happened with the baby. Vegeta sighed.   
  
"You stupid boy! She"ll kill us both! What in hell did you do to make him sick?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I just fed him some baby formula from this can!" Trunks pointed to the can that was still at the table. When Vegeta heard this, he suddenly went ballistic.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!! BULMA PUT ONE OF HER EXPERIMENTS IN THAT JAR!!!!!!! THE KID"S GOING TO GROW INTO A MONSTER IN A MATTER OF MINUTES!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. Trunks jumped at this.   
  
"But the can said 'Baby Formula' on it!!!" Trunks yelled back. Vegeta picked up the can to see that Trunks was correct.   
  
"@#^(*#%(*#(*%*&#^%*&@"((I love doing that ^^; !#)(!#)(*&@*($Y*W&$@*& XD)) Vegeta screamed.   
"We gotta get the hell out of here!"   
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled. "What about your son?"   
  
"Forget the kid," Vegeta said. "We can wish him back with the Dragonballs if we really need to. NOW GET YOUR @$$ OUT!!!"   
  
Trunks, not knowing what else he could do, ran out of the house. He felt guilty, leaving the baby to turn into a monster like that, but Vegeta was pulling him by the arm to get out of the house and ready for combat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note:And that, my friends, is chapter one. Yes, I know it's way too short, but once I get more time, it"ll eventually get longer. ^-^   
  
Whoo!!! ^_~ I get to be in my Drama play tommorow night! =3 Believe you me, playing with Marley's chains and helping him put the on is TONS of fun...'specially when I try to strangle him }:) Yup, we're doing "The Christmas Carol". Wish me luck!!! ^o^ Not really...x.x  
  
--Tsuki ^o^ 


End file.
